Typewriter
Lyrics Kanji= マジックミラー　筒抜けは我 今日も有りの儘の心象を 躊躇　虚勢　疾うに捨てたさ 今日も　酸素は吸い　灰汁吐いて 色を持たぬ　六畳の部屋 出鱈目な色　歪むパレット 水にも付けず　絞り出たまま 重ねて塗り込んで　彩る様に ある時　勘付いたんだ 最新型に毒される日々 今宵はまるで垂れ流し なんて楽な極楽でしょう ねえ そんなに見んなよ　大観衆 服に付いた訳じゃ無いだろう 其れより見て見て大群衆 無修正の声を 雨が海へ　一目散に 山　川　街なんて介さぬ様に 海が空に広がる様に 止まらぬ文字を見る昼下がり ある時　生まれ変わった 機能の１つを捨てて此の世へ 明日もまるで垂れ流し なんて楽な極楽でしょう ねえ そんなに見んなよ　大観衆 服に付いた訳じゃ無いだろう 其れより見て見て大群衆 無修正の声を ある時　勘付いたんだ 最新型に毒される日々 今宵はまるで垂れ流し なんて楽な極楽でしょう ねえ 貰った薬の数だけ　カッシャンと 隔たりも無く　淀み等無く 後には引けない　滑車の音 無修正の声を ラタタ　タリ　タイプライター 遥か深く眠る宇宙で ラタタ　タリ　タイプライター 重なった心を待っている そんなに見んなよ　大観衆 服に付いた訳じゃ無いだろう 其れより見て見て大群衆 無修正の声を |-|Romaji= Majikku miraa tsutsunuke wa ware Kyou mo ari no mama no shinshou o Chuucho kyosei tou ni suteta sa Kyou mo sanso wa sui aku haite Iro o motanu rokujou no heya Detarame na iro yugamu paretto Mizu ni mo tsukezu suborideta mama Kasanete nurikonde irodoru you ni Aru toki kantsuitanda Saishin-kata ni doku sareru hibi Koyoi wa marude tarenagashi Nante raku na gokuraku deshou Nee Sonna ni minna yo daikanshuu Fuku ni tsuita wake janai darou Sore yori mite mite daigunshuu Mushuusei no koe o Ame ga umi e ichimokusan ni Yama kawa machi nante kaisanu you ni Umi ga sora ni hirogaru you ni Tomaranu moji o miru hisagari Aru toki umarekawatta Kinou no hitotsu o sutete kono yo e Ashita mo marude tarenagashi Nante raku na gokuraku deshou Nee Sonna ni minna yo daikanshuu Fuku ni tsuita wake janai darou Sore yori mite mite daigunshuu Mushuusei no koe o Aru toki kantsuitanda Saishin-kata ni doku sareru hibi Koyoi wa marude tarenagashi Nante raku na gokuraku deshou Nee Moratta kusuri no suu dake kasshan to Hedatari mo naku yodami tou naku Ato ni wa hikenai kassha no oto Mushuusei no koe o Ratata tari taipuraitaa Haruka fukaku nemuru uchuu de Ratata tari taipuraitaa Omonatta kokoro o matteiru Sonna ni minna yo daikanshuu Fuku ni tsuita wake janai darou Sore yori mite mite daigunshuu Mushuusei no koe o |-|English= A magic mirror direct to me; I write my honest impressions another day Indecision, bluffs, I've long put them aside; Another day I suck in oxygen, spit out a bitter taste... In a six-mat room without hue, From a warped palette of haphazard colors, Not even using water, just wringing it out, I'm painting layer after layer... One day, I caught on, To the days poisoned by the latest model Tonight, it's like wetting the bed; Isn't it such a pleasant paradise? Hey - Don't stare so much, spectators; What, do I have something on my clothes? More importantly, look, onlookers, Look at my unedited voice! Rain heads for the sea as fast as it can go, As if without concern for mountains, rivers, towns Like the sea spreads to the sky, It's an afternoon looking at unending words One day, I was reborn, Into this world where I abandon one of my functions Tomorrow will be like wetting the bed, too; Isn't it such a pleasant paradise? Hey - Don't stare so much, spectators; What, do I have something on my clothes? More importantly, look, onlookers, Look at my unedited voice! One day, I caught on, To the days poisoned by the latest model Tonight, it's like wetting the bed; Isn't it such a pleasant paradise? Hey - Working only on the medicine I've been given, No gaps, no faltering either There's no backing out, the pulley block sounds; Here's my unedited voice! Ra-ta-ta, tally-typewriter, Sleeping off in deep and distant space Ra-ta-ta, tally-typewriter, Waiting for overlapped hearts... Don't stare so much, spectators; What, do I have something on my clothes? More importantly, look, onlookers, Look at my unedited voice!